Girl Of My Dreams
by PaperDanie2
Summary: Quinn seems to have developed spontaneous feelings about Rachel only weeks from their departure to the rest of their lives. Will she be able to keep composure knowing her time with the girl of her dreams is limited or will she try to push these feelings down before it's too late? Faberry. Rated M for /possible/ later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Quinn seems to have developed spontaneous feelings about Rachel only weeks from their departure to the rest of their lives. Will she be able to keep composure knowing her time with the girl of her dreams is limited or will she _try_ to push these feelings down before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! If I did I wouldn't be posting here and I would have written more Faberry into the plot!

**Authors Note:** **I apologize if this is kind of boring or anything. I randomly got an urge to write a Faberry fic and this is what came out. If you like it please review and tell me if I should even bother continuing! Keep in mind this is the first Fanfiction I've written in a total of two years so I'm a bit rusty! **

_She's perfectly flawless  
Yet with imperfection  
Beautiful brown eyes  
Which wander off towards my direction  
Misguided, Mistreated, Misinformed  
Confused beyond belief  
She was told she couldn't make it  
Though her determination brings me relief  
I know she'll do it  
Be the shimmering star she has strived to be  
She has always been that girl  
So I hope her smile will set me free  
We shall meet again  
But I'm afraid she'll only slip away  
'Cause let's be brutally honest  
She's straight while I'm gay..._

Erm… Scratch that last line…

_'Cause let's be brutally honest  
In the background I'll only fade  
She'll shine above all of us  
In the universe where she's the only jewel around  
Though there may be some calls and emails  
I'll destined to crash in the ground  
Like a deflated balloon  
While she's the child who carelessly let me go  
I'll be left broken  
And she'll get another balloon for show..._

Why is this so hard? I'm literally filtering hundreds of words I could use for this but there are no words strong enough to describe how much I'm feeling right now. I'm going to be honest. I think that I lo… Really,_ really _like Rachel Berry. Damn it, even saying it is causing me to turn into a panicking mess. Okay, well, of course I love her, as a _friend. _It wasn't until this week that I realized how much she truly means to me. I can't even wrap my head around the idea that I may be interested in girls…Alright, maybe it is only one girl who I'm completely infatuated with but even when I think about her passionate, bright eyes, suffocating ambition, or her frustratingly long, toned, succulent…did I really just used that word? Uhm, as I was saying, when Rachel is running through my mind I feel. Yes, that's it. I actually _feel _when I'm next to her or think about her.

I may have felt like I've been in love before, with Puck, Finn, and Sam. I've even been sparking some emotion with Joe but it seems Rachel just creates a completely different reaction within my being. My soul is thrown around in such a way it feels like it's on fire.

This is why I'm writing, or attempting to write, a poem. There are obviously many forms of self-expression but to be honest I can't sing these feelings out. There's something so powerful about the use of human vocals that makes my feelings feel incredibly small. I've sung my heart out on many occasions but I want to be one hundred percent sure that these feelings are true. And maybe, just maybe, by expressing myself about Rachel Berry will only make each moment without her even more physically unbearable and I can't have that, especially when she'll be returning to New York in a few weeks. Rachel has come back to Lima for a bit to pack and finish last minute preparations I suppose.

It's hard to believe these are the last few weeks I'll be in the same town with all of these people who have shaped my life so much. Some of the seniors will be leaving early to get situated in their dorms and new lives, me and Rachel included, but I can't help not wanting to leave. Change is scary as hell, and while I'm accepting this change with open arms that doesn't mean I'm not afraid of what it'll bring. These 'feelings' are an example of abrupt change and I'm scared out of my mind. A few weeks ago I was kissing Puck on a bed in order to confirm suspicion of me being in love with him and now I'm up at four in the morning dreaming about Rachel Berry in my arms.

Speaking of, she wanted to meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow. For what, I have no clue, but a small part of me wishes that she will confess her undying passion for me. It will probably just be another good bye and possibly us scheduling when we should meet up after we move out. I suppose I'll see tomorrow!

_The girl of my dreams  
How can I be without?  
The girl of my thoughts  
Who renders me lost  
And turns me into a bundle of nerves on the spot  
_

**A/N 2: In case you were wondering I just randomly wrote the last part so it's not from a song or existing piece of work (I would presume)! I'd be a little scared if it was!**


	2. Chapter 2

Girl Of My Dreams: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately!

**Authors Note: Wow! Thank you everyone who has put this story on their alerts or favorites already! It's really flattering and I'm glad that you have enjoyed the first chapter so far! Well, I hope the second can do justice! :) Please enjoy!**

Quinn POV

I knew that staying up so late was a horrible idea! I almost slept through my alarm, which happened to be a recording of Rachel singing 'Don't Rain on My Parade', and I hit my hand on the shelf in order to turn it off. Now my hand is bruised and I'm almost running late for my dat-meeting with Rachel! I nearly sprint downstairs to make sure my mom was up so she could take me to the Lima Bean. I haven't been very comfortable with driving since the accident and this way if I'm too late I could blame it on traffic or my mom. I trip my way back up the stairs to my room where I sloppily threw on some old pair of jeans that were starting to fade and my new Yale sweatshirt and made my way to the car, after yelling to my mother to hurry.

She, pitifully slow, strolled to the driver's seat and opened up the door, sitting in the seat as if she had all the time in the world. I'm sure she could feel the waves of distress radiating from me but she insisted on taking her precious time.

"Please, Quinnie. Patience is a virtue! Rachel won't mind if you happen to be a few minutes late. She's an understanding girl! I doubt she'd complet…" I tune my mother out as I made another quick inspection of my hair and mentally cringe when I notice I forgot to apply makeup this morning. I literally look like I just got out of bed! Well…Considering the circumstances I suppose that's true but I must look my best in front of Rachel. I'm tempted to ask my mom to take me back home for a few minutes but I notice we're almost there! I didn't even notice when she started the car…She must have been speeding or something because she has cut the usual five minutes it takes to get there in half!

My panic intensifies when she drives into the parking lot. She has barley placed her foot on the break before I place a kiss on her cheek and open up the car door to get out.

"Quinn!" She yelled to me as I'm about to walk through the doors of the café. "You're about to leave your wallet in the car!"

I can feel my cheeks heat up slightly as I jog back to the car to retrieve the item. I can tell by the look on her face that I'm not being myself to day. Yep, the cool, calm and collected Quinn Fabray is out the window, along with my sanity and good looks. Let's see how well this impresses Rachel…

"Thanks mom," I mutter as she hands me my wallet. Thankfully I open it up and notice there's only two dollars in there before she leaves. I shamefully ask her for a ten, reassuring her I'll pay her back.

This is beyond embarrassing. I walk into the Lima Bean and look around, noticing Rachel is nowhere in sight. I force a sigh of relief since I'm not the only one running late. I figure that when Rachel arrives I can order for both of us and insist on paying so I sit down at a small table in the middle of the shop. I check my phone to see if Rachel had called or texted to inform me of her unusual tardiness when I notice the time. 9:07. For some reason this doesn't seem right to me so I scroll through Rachel's texts to see when I was supposed to come.

**From Rachel, Friday May 1, 2012, 2:37pm: **_Hello Quinn. I understand how this is slightly out of the blue but I was wondering if you will be free tomorrow. I wanted to speak with you at the Lima Bean about something that has been on my mind lately and I believe it would be best to do so in person before we depart. If possible could you meet me at 9:30-10:00 tomorrow morning? – Rachel Berry_

_'She's so cute,' _I think with a small, shy smile creeping on my face, _'wait…9:30-10:00?'_ I groan at my rashness and stupidity. To think, I could have had more time to prepare myself this morning!

I decide to take another look around. Only a few people are standing in line to order their quick morning fix. A few of the Cheerios, probably preparing themselves for the first Summer Practice coach makes the recurring girls do. I'm positive coach won't be happy to know they're downing caffeine before she makes them run countless laps and do extensive training… Well, sucks to be them I guess.

I look away, slight nostalgia arising, and decide I could write more 'Rachel Poetry'. I pull out the small college ruled notebook that I had left over from school and opened it to a blank page.

_She's my breath of fresh air  
My thunderous heart beat  
She's the eyes I use to stare  
The reason I can't speak_

She's the gentle breeze  
Of a blazing summer's day  
Though she causes me to freeze  
When she's walking my way

I crave her touch, beauty and pleasant smell  
I live off of her voice and eyes  
And with each flip of her hair I'm sent to hell  
Too bad she's into guys

Why do I keep on doing that?

_If I had the chance I'd be her everything  
The spotter who catches her fall  
Where every night I can hear her sing  
Or some of the hungry moans she'll call  
_  
What? I can't write well when I'm tired, okay?

_Just one kiss is all it'll take  
To send me up above  
I hope I'll no longer have to fake  
And say I'm not falling in lov-_

"Good morning Quinn," A beautiful voice calls out as I abruptly slam my notebook closed. I swiftly look up and glance into the most beautiful, deep, expressing brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Good morning to you too, Rachel," I barley breath out as my heart increases its speed. I swear, at this rate it can outrun a bullet train…

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting. I honestly thought I'd be here before you." She smiles softly as she sets down her purse on the table. Before she sits down I take a chance to look at her outfit. __

Thank god it's summer! Not to act like a pig or anything but I'm nearly drooling. Her simple, thin turquoise tank top seems a bit tight as it's hugging all of her curves (or my favorite curves) perfectly, while her super, super short jean shorts would give me a perfect view of her cute little, excuse my language, ass, if only she turned around… Wow, I sound like Puck, I feel really dirty. Unfortunately that doesn't stop me from saying, "You look really hot today, Rach!" with a huge smile.

Realization of what I just said hits me as I start to madly blush and attempt to correct myself, "I mean, you look like it's really hot outside! Summer hasn't even officially started yet! You do look nice though!" Yeah, I'm definitely not myself today.

Still madly embarrassed, I look down to my feet, hands in my lap, and to my dismay my shoes aren't even the same pair! Thankfully Rachel hasn't noticed my blush and gives a response.

"Well, while I agree it's not too hot outside I didn't want to miss the opportunity to receive vitamin D and enjoy the climate of Lima before I'm off to New York. Thank you for the compliment though, you look," she gently bites on her bottom lip that makes me want to pass out, "nice yourself! Is that your new Yale sweatshirt?" She says, slightly impressed. I know she's lying, I think I look like trash… Well, she was with Finn for years and he dressed worse than this so maybe she's used to it?

"Yes, my mother bought it for me a few weeks ago and gave it to me as part of my graduation gift." I sigh, not really wanting to remind myself how I'll be leaving soon. "So, would you like to get some coffee before you tell me what you wanted to say?" I'm just hoping she doesn't notice my shoe problem as I boldly stand up and gesture to the register. "I'll pay, if you don't mind." I say quietly, still embarrassed.

At first she's reluctant to me paying but after a bit of persuasion, saying that she can always pay next time (smooth Fabray), we walk up to the counter and order. She makes small talk about her favorite type of coffee and how restricted she is because she is a vegan but she quickly reassures that she enjoys the life style. I'm eagerly listening to every word as if one will be the last she'll ever say until our drinks are prepared and we return to our table.

I sit down first because Rachel has yet to see my shoes and I no longer want to risk that happening, while she is more cautious before descending to her chair. I wait for a few minutes, watching her wring her hands nervously and tap on her coffee cup before she speaks.

"Quinn, I know you're wondering why I've called you hear on such short notice but something has been eating me up the past few days and I needed to talk to you about it…" Her nervousness was getting me nervous. I can practically hear the words come out of her beautiful mouth now, 'I'm gay for you. Let's have gabies, right now. Just help me take these pants off…'...

"Brittany messaged me on Facebook Friday morning, I think she may have been drunk, but she was saying something about you and Santana and fixing the prom votes... I-Is that true?"

I stare at her for a few moments before I respond, "To be honest yes. Neither Santana nor I really deserved to win, at least not as much as you did. Santana and I are damaged goods while you're the only truly pure thing we have left in Lima and at the time you needed a push to fallow your dream. I'm just glad I was able to show you how amazing you are to everyone and to yourself. You've called me pretty and beautiful, though you should have only called yourself those things," a sudden surge of courage rushed inside me as I say, "You're gorgeous Rachel Berry, inside and out, which is something you must cherish," I reach over and place my hand on top of hers and electric sparks are dancing along where we touch.

She looks…Slightly terrified, oh my God, I've completely ruined my friendship! Seeing the look on her face I remove my hand as she hastily gets up from her seat and mutters an apology and nearly whispers a goodbye. Startled, I watch her figure disappear into her car from the window and look as she drives away.

I stare at where Rachel was sitting less than a minute ago, the emotions on her face replaying in my mind as I try to force myself not to cry, though a single tear ends up falling down onto my latte. Why the hell did I say all those things?

Getting up myself I rush out of the store and run to the direction of my house. I'm going to have to fix it before it gets worse, but first I think I need to talk to someone…

**A/N 2: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! :) Sorry about the little sprinkles of angst at the end, I'm kind of just experimenting with some things. So, please feel free to review and give ideas about what you'd like to see in this story! That could help me a lot! **


	3. Chapter 3

Girl Of My Dreams: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately

**Authors Note: Again, I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story and I especially would like to give a big thanks to those few people who have reviewed,** **LeylaandCharlieOnTwitter and ****Celtic Quill! Your reviews have given me a big boost so I can try to make this chapter come out strong! Please enjoy! Oh! And another note! The "reason" Rachel is back in town is to make sure she's completely ready to leave Lima and such. In the story I guess final preparations for her apartment is being made before she moves in (Though another reason may be reviled in the story, wink-wink). Sorry for any confusion!**

Quinn POV

I loudly knock on the door and ring the doorbell multiple times as I catch my breath from the intense sprint I completed. I honestly don't know why I chose here, of all places, to ask for help. After a minute or two of waiting I decide to turn around and trudge back home. That is, before the door opens up to reveal a slightly frustrated and tired looking Kurt. Hmm, yeah, maybe coming here wasn't the best idea…

"Quinn," he sighed, rubbing his eyes in slow, lucid movements. "I hate to be rude but if you don't need anything I would appreciate if you left so I can sleep longer…" His eyes were squinted as the light passed behind me into the open door.

I try to contain my laugh since I've never seen Kurt look so disorganized in my entire life! I look away to remember the real reason I came by, not to be distracted by this cranky, early morning Kurt. That's Blaine's problem…

"Kurt, I'm sorry for waking you up but is Finn around? I need to talk to him," I state nervously, and I bet from the way I'm acting he thinks I'm back to beg for Finn or something, but Kurt seems way too tired to even care.

"He's in his room, sleeping, which I should be doing right now. Can you come back later?" He says, obviously losing patience quicker than I can say 'Rachel Barbra Berry', and tries to close the door on my face. Oh no, this will NOT go down. I force my body into the Hudson-Hummel residence, holding the door open as I slowly slip into a mix of psychotic Quinn and HBIC Quinn. I'm sure he's terrified because I even am inside. I pry the door open and that causes him to open his eyes, even though the sun is directly in them. I honestly don't care about him at the moment so I slide through the door and stomp my way up the stairs to Finn's room. For a second I'm worried I'll walk in on a naked, or at least half naked, Finn, and that's definitely _not _what I want to see unless I have an urge to lose my coffee. Pushing that thought aside I turn the knob to the door anxiously as Kurt comes up next to me, still very pissed off and confused. That doesn't bother me too much since he eventually leaves back to his room, I assume, and yet again I ponder leaving.

Thankfully, before I can run back down the stairs, Finn's door opens, revealing the awkward, lumbering giant, who seems as tired as Kurt. I do notice, however, that Finn's eyes seem a bit puffy and red, as if he's been crying all night. Yeah, I'm really regretting choosing to come here… Well, it's too late now, since he's already staring at me with a shocked expression. I bet he thinks he's dreaming still.

"Uh, hey, Quinn… I think you're in the wrong house?" He says with a hint of confusion as I push him back into his room and close the door behind us. Yep, I bet to anyone watching the scene they'd think I'm about to get down and dirty with Finn. Ew… Uh, anyway, I can't help but be a bit nervous since what I'm about to talk to him about will probably send him into a flash of tears again, and I really don't want him to cry, but this isn't about him or me; it's about the girl who we both care for the most.

"Finn," I start, not positively sure how to say this, "As we both know Rachel has returned from New York for a short amount of time…" his gaze drops down the moment I mention the small diva's name and he bites his lip in frustration. I guess he wasn't expecting to see her back after we all departed on the train. I bet this has made some obvious strain between them.

I clear my throat, not wanting to approach _this, _whatever _this_ is, in such a blunt fashion, so I start over.

"I know I shouldn't be bringing up your relationship like this," smooth Fabray, "but… When you two fought, how did you deal with it? I just had a fight with Rachel and I really, really don't want her to leave feeling angry at me," Okay, that was slightly better.

Finn stares at me for a few awkward moments before looking away. I can almost physically sense how much tension was building in the room from talking about Rachel. I'm thankful Finn is such a sweet guy, though I still can't help but punching him in the face for making her fall in love with him. No. Now is not the time to feel jealous.

Before I can think further he gives his reply, "Rachel is the type of girl who always wants others to be happy, you know? But when she's hurt, her feelings always come before others, most of the time at least, and well-like, that's when _you_ need to be the one fixing things. Just give her a day or two to relax and calm down before you try to confirm the issue," I think he means confront, but I let it slide. He's obviously tired and depressed and I only make it worse by showing up.

I nod in agreement, not really wanting to wait a whole day before making contact with Rachel. What if she thinks I'm neglecting her? I'll be sure to think over the advice, but I'm thinking he's wondering why I came to ask this.

"I really care about Rachel, though not as much as you," That's a huge lie… "And she doesn't deserve to go off into her new life being upset at me; especially after all we've been through to be friends." The word '_friends'_ causes a sharp sting on my tongue considering how I want to be so much more. Though I'm very content with at least being something with Rachel I'm yearning for her in such a stronger manner.

Finn nods his understanding, and I think that he doesn't want to talk anymore so I'm about to thank him and leave when he beings speaking again.

"Rachel is my everything. It hurts so much to see her go, but the worst part is I don't think she's a hundred percent sure that she loves me as much as I love her."

My ears perk up as he practically whispered out that last sentence. The words 'I don't think' (no shock there) and 'she loves me' stood out the most. He doesn't think she's in love with him! I'm positive I'm taking these words way out of context but that doesn't prevent my heart from floating up to the ceiling. If she doesn't love him as much as I thought maybe I can have a chance. (That's very wishful thinking, Fabray)

My questioning stare gives him permission to continue, "In the car, when I was persuading her that she needed to get on that train, I asked her if she was a hundred percent sure she wanted to marry me. She said she wasn't, probably because she wants to fallow her dream before she's held down to a man like me." I mentally scoff as he used the word 'man' but I understand what he means. Excuse me for being a selfish bitch but I'm glad he broke things off because while he goes off to Georgia (I'll be praying for him to remain safe) I'll be close to Rachel, just a train ride away.

Oh, how great it'll be! One day in the harsh winter I can arrive in Grand Central Station as the snow is mercilessly falling down and make my way to Rachel's apartment in order to surprise her. She'll be warming up her beautiful voice or working on a monologue when she hears a timid knock on the door. As she opens it up, I'll be standing, holding up a gardenia as a warm, raspy 'Hello my darling star' escapes my voice do to the cold and my nervous excitement. Instead of offering me inside she'll lunge out towards me and hungrily attack my lips with hers, biting and nibbling on my lower lip as her hand rises up to my bare, reddened face… And then my hands will trave-

A strong blush arrives on my face as Finn stops blabbering about him being the perfect one for Rachel and questions some drool slowly running down my face. I wipe it in embarrassment and apologize, quickly telling him that I think him and Rachel are perfect together. The mini giant gives a sad smile before he gazes down. His eyebrows scrunch together in wonder as he gazes at my mismatched shoes, and I take that as my opportunity to leave.

"Thank you very much Finn. I'll be sure to talk to her soon so I can patch this up." I exit the room, closing the door behind me. I run down the stairs and make a beeline to the front door, which I swiftly leave from, not before hearing a, "That girl has lost all sense of her style," from Kurt.

Joy. Why in the world did I go to that house in the first place? I like to pretend I don't know the reason, even though it's pretty evident that I just wanted to see a miserable Finn, noticing all that he'll be leaving behind. It's not like his advice was anything I couldn't hear from anyone else, actually, I think I could have heard better advice from someone else.

That last thought causes me to call my mom and ask her to pick me up from outside the Hudson-Hummel home. I believe I need to talk to someone who can help me be more open about myself before I can try to woo, or apologize, to Rachel Berry.

My mother arrives around seven minutes later, watching me pace along the sidewalk in a diabolical, nervous fashion. I've never seen myself act like this and I'm sure my mom is only moments away from taking me to the insane asylum instead of the Lopez residence, but nonetheless, once I'm securely in the car, she takes me to see my old…pal, Santana.

Mom drops me off and I walk up to the door. I know that Santana is here, her car is parked on the driveway, and at this time I'm sure she's up. If Finn can be up at 10:30 in the morning Santana should be up at 11:00. If not, I guess I'll just stay on her porch until she is, so I can talk to her.

I ring the doorbell once, not in as much of a hurry as I was when seeing Finn, and waited. And waited. And waited. Probably three or four minutes passed by until I rang the doorbell again and the door opened up.

I guess seeing an obviously disheveled, perhaps sexually aroused Santana is better than a depressed, self-pitying Finn any day. Actually, I'm pretty sure they both tie in the awkwardness…

"Fabray. What the hell do you want this early in the morning?" She's glaring daggers, knives, swords, hell even guns at me!(Yeah, she seems _that_ pissed)

"Good morning to you too…" I mutter under my breath, again, regretting arriving so early. I brush away that thought though as I quickly blab out, "There's something that I really, really need to tell you about, so can I come in?"

"No." I blankly stare at her as she delivers the same emotion. Well, this is working fantastically.

"Why not? This isn't something I can just something I can say outside for everyone to hear!" Yeah, she's spiteful because I interrupted her… whatever she was doing…

"Because I said so," she replies like an annoyed mother not allowing her children to have an extra piece of candy, me being her child and my candy being a way into Rachel Berry's heart.

I nearly give out a sigh of relief as I hear another familiar voice from behind the door.

"Sanny! Are you going to come in and finish rubbing that warm oily stuff you got from your mom's bathroom on me?" Brittany jumped behind Santana and tied her arms around the Latina's waist.

"Oh, hi Quinn!" She beams after seeing my face, completely oblivious to the beet-red blush arising on Santana's cheeks.

"Hey, Brit, baby, do you mind going inside? Quinn needed to talk to me about something…" I can tell she's getting more nervous as each second pass, yet Brittany still overlooks that fact.

"Sanny-bear, why can't we let Q in? I made sure to keep all the toys you got upstairs this time, but I think I left the long, buzzing one on." Santana's jaw nearly toppled to the ground while she mumbled something incoherently. I did capture the words 'cock block' though, as she opened the door wider, allowing me in.

Both her and Brittany were wearing matching robes, (They're cute. Duck patterns, courtesy of Brittany I suspect) and I don't care to know what's underneath, but I keep quiet as the sex-deprived girl leads me to the kitchen.

"Alright Q, spill. You may have all day but me and Brit obviously don't, and seeing your face this early in the morning is making me nauseous."

I actually forgot what I was doing there in all honesty until Santana brought it up. Oh, how am I going to get out of this one… So I take a deep breath and say the first words that come out of my mouth.

"I'm not completely straight." Well, first prize for most talented confessor goes to…

"Okay. Is that it? Because I'd really like to get back upstairs with Brit…" Yet again Santana's lack of caring is both expected and surprising. I seemed to have won the lotto with her as a friend…

"San, be nice! Sexy times can wait!" Brittany gives her girlfriend a distasteful yet playful look before turning to me and saying, "It's Rachel isn't it?"

…Brittany happens to be the most observant, thoughtful girl I've ever met…

My stuttering and awe-filled mumbling was a pretty good confirmation.

"Of course it's Berry, Brit! I could tell she was practically oogling at Berry's berries prom night. I nearly had to hold her back in her wheelchair before she could take Berry on the hall floor," I roll my eyes at her horrible exaggerations.

"L-Listen, I've only just noticed these feelings like last week. I'm still a bit confused to what they are but all I know is that they're overpowering my sanity… I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone, possibly Puck, but even that seems a bit small in comparison." I can't help but look away apprehensively under their seemingly judgmental stares. I know they'd never judge but still, I'm nearly suffocating in the thick air that has entered the room.

"I've even written poems about her," I say, in a futile attempt to break the newly formed ice. This causes Brittany to light up as she claps her hands, showing that she's amused and wants to hear it. Those actions cause Santana to smile lightly, and I have the slight suspicion that she wants to see my work too.

"I should have it wit…" The words die in my throat as I notice my notebook is nowhere on my person, I'm only with my wallet.

"Fuck!"

I instantly fall into panic mode, frantically scanning my eyes in search for the book.

I run outside in desperation, following the tracks I took from the driveway where my mother dropped me off to the porch, and dragged myself back inside when I couldn't spot it anywhere. I think back to when I last had it. I don't recall carrying it with me when I spoke to Kurt and Finn… Come to think of it, I didn't even run with it from the Lima Bean; I was too busy rushing to seek advice from Finn… God, that means I've left it at the café! It's been almost an hour since I've left! Anyone could have been by to look inside it or take it!

I'm now regretting putting my name on my notebook… Why the hell did I do that? Lima is a small town; people will easily be able to put the pieces together. There's poetry about my sexuality, about a 'shining star' who's going to be famous one day, about my freaking emotions for said 'star'... Oh God, please help me! This news will spread faster than a wild fire and there's no doubt my mother, and eventually father, will know exactly what their precious 'Quinnie' has been up to lately.

Santana and Brittany obviously pick up on me freaking out so badly so there are no questions when I command Santana to take me to the Lima Bean instantly. I honestly didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but both the girls comply instantly and before I know it we're racing down to the small coffee shop, two of my best friends matching duck robes and me, a girl who isn't even wearing the right pair of shoes.

I'm out of the car right when we enter the parking lot, which I do not recommend under any circumstance, and bolted for the door and straight to the table where Rachel and I sat this morning. No one is sitting there at the time but to my dismay I couldn't see my notebook anywhere. This causes me even more distress then before and soon I was forcing myself to take deep breaths to maintain some composure.

I'm certain that Rachel doesn't know that the book exists since she left without it, thank God, but I'm left with the realization that anyone can know my seemingly dirty little secret now. I take another deep breath, going up to the register to see if anyone turned in the notebook. No such luck… So I walk back to the table again as if it'll magically appear. Now, standing at the same spot as before, tears begin falling down my face again and I leave with my head down, to try not to make much more of a scene.

I solemnly walk back to the car and enter the passenger seat, my few remaining tears and frown silently telling Santana and Brittany that I couldn't find anything. I ask them to drive me home, reassuring them I'll be okay, and give Brittany an empty promise that once I find the poems I'll recite them to her personally so she won't feel too bad.

Santana drives up to my house and places the car in park before giving me a rare, understanding look and a hug, telling me that we're not done talking about this yet and that she'll do everything in her path to help me find my notebook. I give a weak smile, and thank both of them for their time, promising to text them later.

I notice they stay on the street until I enter my house, as if making sure I get in safe so nothing else can harm me, but at this point I'm not sure much can be worse than this.

It's been around seven hours since Santana and Brittany dropped me off. I managed to avoid my mother when I entered the house so she couldn't witness my tear streaked face firsthand. After going to my room I immediately changed back into my pajamas, discarding my clothes all over the floor as I crawled onto my bed and collapsed. I allowed my mind to go over the day, which was over all a mixed bag of surprises. I got to see Rachel, I may have hurt her emotionally, I annoyed multiple people, I saw a sad Finn (which could be considered both good or bad), I came out to my two best friends (even though I'm not exactly sure what I am at this point), and someone has my personal, poetry filled notebook, and as far as I'm concerned, that can be either a blessing or a very horrible, horrible curse.

I find that all of this drama isn't necessary since I'll also be leaving Lima in a few short weeks, but this could be very crucial to my life if the cards play out in that fashion. So, in an attempt to take away from my panicking state, I shall write another poem on a piece of loose leaf paper. When I find my notebook (I MUST) I'll tape it inside to document this day.

_As human beings we evolve  
Left in a world of despair  
One filled with tragedy and heartbreak  
Far beyond repair  
As human beings we develop  
We allow the tears the fall  
Because while there are painful days  
We happen to learn through them all_

You can be the young girl alone on this earth  
Pregnant at sixteen  
Who was tormented and ridiculed as a child  
Where her sadness only gleams

_You can be the same young girl  
Finding the realms of her heart  
Heads over heals for another woman  
Who's presence tares her apart_

So I'll cry again  
I'll cry and cry  
But in all reality  
I'm not sure why

I'll smile again  
Smile, yes smile  
And hopefully soon  
I'll realize love is worthwhile 

_Worth the pain I was given  
The mistakes I've made  
The soul currently broken  
In the end I'll be okay_

**A/N: Wow, talk about angst… Sorry guys! It just kept on pouring out! :o I assure you, I'll stray away from the sadness and the tears and the depressed Finns as well as I can! Please forgive me! And look! My chapters are even getting longer! I don't know if that means they're getting worse or I'm getting more inspired (I hope it's the later) but thank you for sticking with me this far! (Three chapters is verrry far) But please! Now is the time where I really would appreciate reviews to tell me what you guys would like or what you hated/enjoyed in this chapter! It'll only help me improve as a writer and my feelings won't get hurt! So, here is my offering of cookies for any sore feelings! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Girl Of My Dreams: Chapter 3.5 (?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately

**Authors Note: Sorry guys! This chapter was re-uploaded because I noticed a small hole that needed to be fixed! But it's all good now! But yes, here is Rachel's filler! The next chapter should be uploaded tomorrow! :)**

Rachel POV

I've been fidgeting with my phone for the past hour, checking every few seconds to see if I've received a new text or missed a call, even though it's clearly on a ringer. For some reason I feel like the contact with the cellular device is what is keeping me sane at this moment, though that feeling is slipping away.

When I returned home after my meeting with Quinn I retreated to the living room and placed the DVD of Funny Girl into the player in order to relax. Even singing 'I'm the Greatest Star' and 'Rollerskate Rag' to the top of my lungs couldn't cheer me up. It seems that I wasn't physically able to watch my favorite movie in the world so I went outside to take a short stroll, perhaps giving me a chance to encounter Quinn and apologize for leaving so abruptly this morning.

I arrived back to my house; my fathers are still out working, as it seems they always are, leaving me alone again, thus, taking me to this very point; me sitting on the couch, staring at my phone as if it'll explode within any second now.

To be frank I expected Quinn to come running after me when I left in the Lima Bean, or at least come to my house for more of an explanation. It's not that I don't appreciate the one I received...It's just my morale slightly went down knowing that Quinn was the one who fixed the vote. Well, along with Santana, but there's still a small piece inside me that wishes that it was my other peers who voted for me, who wished that I deserved to be queen.

I suppose that means Quinn thinks I'm a queen…

Well, if that happens to be the case I'm even more fortunate to becoming Quinn's friend throughout this turbulent journey. She is an amazing girl after all. Considering all that she's been through in her life, though she may have hidden behind a harsh, cold persona for the longest, she really does deserve to be royal compared to me.

Now I really want to text her or give her a call or _something_… What a horrible person I'd be if I let Quinn go to Yale without me redeeming our now possibly unstable friendship! But…as much as I want to talk to her I can't push myself to type those first few insignificant words. I still believe it would be best if she came to me first.

My patience is running thin I'm afraid. My eyes continuously dart towards my cell phone and minutes of my precious life are slipping away while my fidgeting is only increasing.

I should have stayed in New York. I could have spent a few nights in a hotel, the Four Seasons or Hudson, of course, while preparations for my apartment were being completed. I just had to come back to question Quinn about this trivial little occurrence.

However; the worst part about all of this is that ever since my feet touched Lima I haven't thought about Finn in a meditative perspective once. My ex/on hold fiancé must have heard of my return and yet he hasn't even attempted to contact me. Obviously the same goes for me but I feel that maybe, just maybe, my love doesn't run as deep for Finn as it used to. I'm sure the spark will return once we have our lives situated in a few years but right now I feel absolutely nothing. All my feelings for him have escaped to a different outlet. It's as if I'm hollow inside, only with a beating heart that's dragging me towards Broadway.

My thoughts continue to bring me to my encounter with Quinn this morning. Come to think of it I've only been back for a few days and she's the only Gleek I've spoken to. I should visit Tina and give her some more un-needed words of encouragement tomorrow…

Oh, that reminds me! I returned to the Lima Bean because I dropped my wallet, though mostly empty, in the parking lot when I was rushing into my car. After I retrieved it, thankfully, I saw Kurt and Blaine drive by to an empty parking spot but I tried my best to not draw any attention my way. The last thing I want to do is inadvertently make contact with Kurt, subconsciously rubbing the fact I'm attending NYADA next semester in his face. There are multiple times that I wish he got accepted rather than me, especially considering how much better his audition was…

I really merged off track. Well, as long as I'm not thinking about Quinn, who seems to be my muse these past few days. I just wish she would talk to me already! I can't help but feel there are still some unknown emotions flowing between us and I need to know what they are before I can successfully start my new life.

There's not much I can do about it now, since there's no way I can begin conversation first, not yet at least. Until I hear from someone I'm going to try and focus on Funny Girlnow, which has been on pause for what seems to be the entire last hour. I hope Barbra can forgive me for this!


	5. Chapter 5

Girl Of My Dreams: Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Happy 4****th**** Of July everyone! Anyway, well, here's chapter 4! Enjoy! Oh, and just a forewarning, there's a lot of friendship –fluff-bonding in this chapter (i.e. Unholy Trinity) and little Rachel. Don't worry, soon though! Soooooon!Oh, and another forewarning, this is a really weird/cracky-ish chapter so read with some caution?**

Quinn POV

A rather annoying beeping pattern arose from the cell in my hand, waking me almost immediately from my deep, dreamless slumber. I fumble around with the device for a second or two before I'm able to check the screen to see who just called or texted. I must have had a deeper sleep than I thought since I have a total of four missed calls, three from Santana and one from Rachel, ranging from ten last night to ten minutes ago, as well as five text messages from Santana. Before I check to see what they say or listen to the voicemails left I check to see what time it is on my phone. 7:00am… Who would call someone at 6:50 in the morning? Oh, of course, Rachel… Well, it's best to get over the humiliation now so I start listening to the voicemails.

"You have four new voicemails. First new message: 'Hey Q. It's S. Well of course you know that, you're not blind are you? Well, I'm just calling to make sure you're alright and whatever… I wanted to apologize for earlier too. I don't think I really helped you with your problem as much as I could. I'm proud of you, you know- finally coming out and all! I'm glad you were able to do it at your own pace and not being pushed out… Well, fuck, I mean other than your diary-notebook thing. I'm sure we'll find it though and whoever has it will not be some closed minded bigot wh'"

Her voice gets cut off, probably because it was so long, so I go to the second message.

'Shit Q, why is your voicemail so dysfunctional? That message probably wasn't even thirty seconds long! But yeah, like I was saying, I'm sure the person who found it will not even go through it and find a way to give it back to you safe and sound, so no worries… Q… I'm kind of worried about you; the way you looked today when we dropped you off was pretty heartbreaking. And what the hell are you doing not answering your phone? It's really unlike you… So just, call back or text me back since I've already left your ass like three texts and stop making me so paranoid. Later.'

I feel slightly guilty now, worrying Santana so I'm worried what her next message could be like…Wincing my eyes in anticipation the next message starts playing.

'Q! Hi, it's me, Brit! Uh, yeah, I'm calling on San's phone because I think Lord Tubbington ate mine or hid it with his stash of shoelaces! But yeah! S seemed really sad when she hung up the phone after leaving a message. She's scared you will do something crazy and she wants to drive to your house but I think you're just sleeping or something,' –Oh, Brittany has the most powerful sense of intuition, 'so I told her not to worry. Q, I'm sorry about your notebook,' –I could literally see the tears well in her eyes because of her tone of voice, 'I know we'll find it soon! We'll worry about it tomorrow so just get some sleep! We love you!'

My lips twist up slightly in a grin since Brittany always knows exactly what to say. I decide to leave my voicemail, best save the worst for last, and go to check my text messages. I get up a bit, resting my back on the pillow behind me, and maneuver through various texts.

**From Santana, Saturday, 7:55pm: **_Hey, are you ok? You seemed pretty pissed when we dropped you off. I would be to if something like that happened_

**From Santana, Saturday, 8:23pm: **_You know there's such a thing as replying. maybe u should do that…_

**From Santana, Saturday, 9:47pm: **_Kay, dont reply. That's cool, i guess. i'll just try to call you later_

**From Santana, Saturday, 10:36pm: **i'm seriously thinking bout drivin to ur house and seeing if youre okay. really, you're freakin me out by not responding..

**From Santana, Saturday, 11:20pm: **_Ok, Brit told me not to worry about you and that ur probably just exhausted or sleeping or something. Yea i'm just over reacting i think… i'll call you in the morning but if you don't reply i'm barging into ur house or sending a swat team to find where your skinny ass is..nite i guess_

Wow, there's honestly nothing worse and rarer than a vulnerable Santana… Well, maybe a sad Brittany but still, this is kind of making me feel like shit. I wonder if I should call her back or if she's sleeping. I will after I hear the last voicemail… Joy, I wonder what it could be like. Maybe along the lines of, 'Dear Quinn, I know that you felt what you did at Prom was the right thing to do but I wish you had told me earlier. I thought that everyone actually cared to vote for me, that I was no longer a 'Lima loser' but no, it was just one of my so called 'friends' doing something relatively nice…now I hate you,' –Yeah, I'm not looking forward to this at all…

"You have one new voicemail. First new message: 'H-Hello Quinn… It's me Rachel… Ah, you know, I shouldn't have called you. This was a bad idea. I'm sorry for causing inconvenience.' End of messages. If you would like to re-listen to messages please press…"

I ended the call on my cell, now my spirit even more demoralized, if that was even possible. I'll patch things up with Rachel later but it's best that I find my notebook first, but even before then I need to reassure Santana I'm alright. I dial up her number, hoping that my calling won't wake her like how I was awoken this morning.

I press the send button and place the phone to my ear. Her phone line barley rings once before my ear is verbally attacked.

"Oh my God, Dios mio, Quinn! ¿Donde está anoche? I was fucking worried sick! No puedo dormir nada anoche a causa de tu culo estúpido!" I hear Brittany yell in the background about Santana not cursing or being mean or something. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, that was kinda rough but seriously, I was freaking out. I don't know what I'd have done if anything bad happened to you!" This growing pit of guilt is building inside of my stomach. They were up all night waiting for me to reply…

"I'm sorry San. I was just exhausted last night and I just drifted to sleep early. I guess I was so tired I slept through your phone calls and texts too. I'm so sorry for worrying you…" I pause to think of what else to say. "Did you really not sleep at all last night?"

"Brittany thought that we take turns sleeping in case you called but I didn't really get much sleep. Meh, it'll be enough for me to survive the day. How about we come and pick you up and head to the Lima Bean for some coffee and maybe some leads, alright?"

I nod in response, even though they can't see me, and reply, "That's a great idea S. I'll be waiting outside my house for you."

"Kay, see you in a bit, Q. Love you," Santana says with an echo of 'I love you too' from Brittany, and I sense how relieved they are.

Since I'm being lazy, as well as I'm on a mission as of now, I slip on my Yale sweatshirt, which I have grown to love dearly, and some sweats, putting my hair in a messy ponytail and applying some makeup in my bathroom before leaving. So far it's a huge improvement from yesterday. After I look at least somewhat decent I head downstairs. I write my mom a note telling her that I'll be spending the day with Santana and Brittany and that I didn't want to wake her. I place it near her coffee maker and go to put on my shoes, making sure they're the correct pair today. Yep, I'm a hundred percent sure this is a better start than yesterday.

Unlocking the door, I walk outside into the bright morning, closing the door behind me quietly. I spend a moment to take in the beautiful day. The birds are chirping a gentle melody, composed by the bright sun and a soothing, gentle breeze. I'm tempted to go for a run, which I probably would do if Santana and Brittany weren't coming to pick me up.

Speaking of which, they just drove up to the sidewalk and Santana unnecessarily honked her horn at me, even though I already noticed them. I'm sure that woke up half the neighborhood.

"Morning Q!" Brittany says with a huge smile from the passenger seat as I get in behind Santana.

"Good morning Brit! I'm sorry for keeping you guys up yesterday… I should have told you I was going to bed early." I say, more guilt seeping up.

Santana grunts in response and mutters a good morning as she starts the car up and drives down to the Lima Bean. I place on a small smile as we pull into the parking lot. I think if I look at today in a positive light it'll have a more positive outcome.

We drive up to a car that seems familiar… I think it has to do with the 'BOI-DIVA1' license plate. Ah, it's Kurt's. He and Blaine practically live at the Lima Bean, but I'm surprised he's here so early. Yesterday he nearly bit off my nose for waking him up when I went to speak with Finn. Well, now's a good time to apologize, and who knows, he might have some leads.

Santana parks in the spot next to the car and we hastily get out and enter the building. Santana and Brittany walk to the counter to order their drinks while I make a bee-line to where I see Kurt sipping his drink, reading the newest volume of Vogue.

"Kurt." I monotonously say, sitting down next to him.

"Good morning to you too, Quinn," the boy replies to me, not looking up from his magazine.

"I apologize for waking you up yesterday, but I really needed to speak with Finn, it was kind of an emergency."

"It's fine, honestly. I was being rude and I had a fight with Blaine the day before so I was a bit cranky, but we made up yesterday after you left."

Hmm, I feel like it would be impolite to not talk more about him and Blaine but there are other subjects on my mind.

"This is a bit out of the blue but did you happen to be here yesterday?" I say abruptly, which seemed to have sparked his curiosity.

"Actually yes. Blaine and I came here to talk about our fight about thirty minutes after you left talking to Finn. Why do you ask?" His quirked eyebrow gave me a feeling he didn't find the notebook, but again, I need to know if he saw anyone with the notebook or come in or leave the shop after he and Blaine arrived.

"Well, I left something very important here yesterday and I was wondering if you saw a notebook at that table," I pointed my thumb in the vague direction of where Rachel and I sat yesterday, which was on the other side of the shop.

"A notebook?" He replies quizzically, like we was literally going through each event that occurred yesterday."A lot of people had books and things but I don't recall a notebook. I saw Rachel leave when Blaine and I drove in," Rachel? What in the world was she doing back here after she left?

"Rachel? What was she doing here?"

"No clue… She either didn't notice us when we were driving in or she was ignoring me. She seemed to be in a hurry." Oh shit. What if she found my poetry about _her?_

After not responding for what seems like a whole minute, Kurt spoke up again, "Though, while Blaine and I got our drinks and started talking I did notice Rory and Sugar walk in. I don't believe they saw us and I didn't want to call them over while I was working things out with Blaine. They sat over in that area though. Maybe one of them found your notebook. It couldn't hurt to ask."

Rory and Sugar...Well, it could be worse… I didn't really know the two and I'm sure they would be fine with my sexuality, but still, they could tell Joe and that would crush the poor boy. Hell, they could tell anyone in Glee Club. I have no clue what they could do!

Shit…Again, what if Rachel found it?

"Thank you so much Kurt! Did you notice anyone else go over there?"

"Other than staff? Not that I noticed. Keep in mind the morning rush was already over by then and most people were probably at work by the time Blaine and I came."

For some reason this was hard to believe, "And Sugar and Rory didn't notice you?"

"Well, I'm not positive if they did but if they did they didn't come talking to us. Though there were a few people over on this side of the Lima Bean but none over there as far as I know."

I sigh, well; it's better than nothing. At this time Santana and Brittany walked up with three drinks in their possession. Santana handed me something (at this point I don't care what it is. I'm more worried about answers) and gave a sly smile to Kurt.

"Hey Porcelain, where's your boy-toy?" I'm sure she wanted to say more but she's been trying to be nicer since graduation. It's a start I suppose.

"_Blaine_ is out with his family for breakfast. What are you two doing here? I'm guessing you're helping Quinn with her problem."

Santana whips her head towards me in confusion so I give her a look that hopefully tells her that I didn't tell him everything. I speak up to clarify.

"I told him about how I lost the notebook and I needed to find it. He told me that he saw Sugar and Rory in here yesterday, about the time I went over to your house. He also noticed Rachel leaving the parking lot when he and Blaine drove in." Santana's eyes slightly widen at the mention of Rachel while Brittany tilted her head curiously.

"So," I say to avoid their body language to slip anything to Kurt, "We have about three leads. Are you guys ready to go?" They nod in reply as I get up from the chair across Kurt and thank him for helping. He gives a smile and wishes me good luck, which I really need at this point.

All three members of the Unholy Trinity walk out of the café, me trailing behind Santana and Brittany. We get into the car, me behind Santana again while Brittany's in the passenger seat.

How awkward is this going to be… Well, at least Rory is living with Brittany so we can go speak with him first.

The tension is quite thick in the air so, in order to lighten things up Brittany turns on the radio to some local pop station which is playing Glad You Came. I don't pay attention to which station but it helps keep my mind off of things for a bit until we pull up into Brittany's drive-way. Brittany surprises us all though since right as the car stops she runs out the door and opens up her garage and enters her house. Leaving our coffee in the car, Santana and I fallow cautiously and as we enter the house we see Brittany already at the top of the stairs, barging into what I believe is Rory's room. Santana quickens her pace and I fallow after her, anxious to find out the fate of my notebook. This is getting a bit out of hand.

"Leprechaun. Where is it?" Brittany, a bit forcefully, yells at Rory, which automatically awakens him.

"Huh? G-Good morning Brittany. What can I do for you?" He says, wiping his eyes and yawning like Brittany didn't just barge into his room and accuse him of stealing or something. I'm guessing this has happened before.

"Where is Quinn's notebook that you found at the Lima Bean? We know you used your sneaky Leprechaun magic to trick us yesterday but it's not working anymore." She seems disappointed at him, and for a moment I feel bad for the guy, but Santana walks up next to Brittany to cut him some slack.

"Baby, remember, he's not a Leprechaun. He may be related to one but he's not one, okay?"

Brittany nods her head as if she suddenly remembers being told that and gives an apologetic smile to Rory.

"Rory," Santana starts, "we heard you were at the Lima Bean with Sugar yesterday. Did you happen to find something around where you were seated?" Wow, I didn't know Santana could be so soft spoken with someone other than Britt, or me, occasionally.

He moves up a bit in his bed in order to give a more respectful response, "Uh, I don't recall finding anything…" My heart quickly drops hearing this, but as he continues my ears perk up a bit. "Wait! Actually, Sugar saw something like a composition book or something under her chair. She picked it up and looked at the cover but quickly put it in her purse so I didn't get a chance to see. I asked her about it but she didn't tell me what it was."

Ah, there my heart goes again, slowly rising back up after being submerged in hope, hope that Sugar has it. But again, Sugar is very wealthy and probably lives in some heavily guarded mansion or palace or something.

"Rory," I timidly say, "you have Sugar's number, correct? Could you give me her number so I can contact her? I have to find that notebook before it gets into the wrong hands, do you understand?"

He nods in understanding and moves out of his bed where begins searching for what I believe is his phone. After a minute or two of watching him do this I have a feeling he doesn't have it.

"Uh, I'm sorry Quinn," he says with his accent heavy, "I can't seem to find it right now." I sigh in disappointment but my eye is caught by Brittany who seems deep in thought.

"Lord Tubbington..." She says, and at that moment I knew it will be a long day.

"What? B, what are you talking about?" I look at her as if she has bugs crawling all over her face.

Santana thankfully brings light to this situation, "B thinks Lord Tubbington has her phone, and now apparently Rory's." Brittany nods confidently and runs out the room.

"Come on you guys," she calls to us. "We need to find him before he posts more sexy videos of me and San."

Don't get me wrong, Brittany is as sweet as can be but at times I wonder about her… Who doesn't? But, alas, that doesn't stop me from running after her in order to find that damned cat and get my notebook back. What? Too much?

So, within minutes there's four teenagers running through the house (thankfully Brittany's parents are at work), looking for a cat and a pile of cell phones. This is by far the best day I've ever had! (Thank God for sarcasm.)

"Santana!" Brittany calls from her room to her girlfriend who's currently downstairs, "Could you heat up the instant chocolate fondue in the microwave? It'll help us find him!"

"Okay baby!"

Within seconds I hear the microwave start downstairs and I internally laugh at how whipped the Latina is. I'm glad the feeling passes quickly because Rory nearly falls down the stairs from the top. Luckily I was there to stop him from tumbling down to the bottom.

When I pull him back up I see an abnormally obese cat crawl into Brittany's guest room. Go figure the cat would like it in here; the walls are painted a deep aqua blue with black and white cat paw prints on the ceiling and walls. The curtains were open, which let in just enough light but it was still pretty dark.

I smile slyly and silently stalk the cat into the room. He slowly trudges under the bed, and I call Rory into the room to help me keep the cat calm while I check what's under there. I turn on my flashlight app on my phone as Rory gets on his knees and reaches under the bed, which in all honesty wasn't too bright. I hear a loud screeching sound (I'm not sure if it's the Irish boy or the cat) and a bit of rustling under the bed before Rory calls out to me saying that he's got the cat secured.

I gulp and get onto all fours and put my head, arms, and phone under the bed as Rory pulls Lord Tubbington out from under the bed.

Ah! I think I see something! I reach as far as my arms can go. The tips of my fingers graze something that feels like fabric… I try maneuvering my body so my arms can go farther. Aha! I got something!

I pull out a huge ball of shoe-laces tangled with two electronic-like devices! (Use your imagination. I'd never expect to find something like this, ever, so it's hard enough to explain what it looks like.) After taking apart the laces I recognize the devices as cell phones!

"Guys! I found them! We can stop looking!" I yell loud enough for the whole house to hear and the cheering that echoed through the house was enough of a reward.

Everyone quickly filters into the room, even Rory who has a few noticeable scratches on his neck and arms. When all of us are situated I hand Brit her phone and I give Rory what I _hope _is his phone.

"Thank you Quinn!" He says while Brittany simultaneously hugs me and scolds Lord Tubbington.

"No problem. Could I have Sugar's number now?" I ask, glad the ordeal is over. He willingly gives me her number, and apologizes for losing his phone in the first place. Well, I suppose it was stolen. Unless it was all Brittany… Honestly, I'll never know what goes on in this household. Santana seems to have it all figured out though.

I want to leave to Sugar's house, but I realize it's still early, only nine in the morning. She's probably sleeping right now.

Santana taps me on the shoulder and says, "Well, Q, do you want to get a move on or what?" I have a feeling Santana wants to stay a bit longer, and I don't want to cause inconvenience.

"We can stay a bit longer. Plus we have some fondue to eat, don't we?"

Us four teenagers, and Lord Tubbington, go to the kitchen where we go and enjoy a delicious breakfast of chocolate fondue and fruit. In blissful delight I let out a small sigh as the chocolate hits my taste buds.

"Oh God… I'm going to miss eating milk chocolate when me and Rachel start having sex. I'll just have to pretend her lips are chocolate," I randomly blurt out since the pleasant taste and texture of the warm chocolate has currently shut off my brain. Yeah, this week I've gone from Valedictorian to first class dumb ass.

Santana and Brittany nearly choke on the strawberries they're savoring as I look down immediately to my lap.

"Well, Miss Quinn," Rory starts non- nonchalantly, "I find your taste in women and chocolate to be very impressive." All is quiet for a few seconds before Santana and Brittany nearly explode with giggles, or in Santana's case, abrupt laughter. I threw a few grapes at them to try and shut them up but, yet again, not a bright idea on my part. This starts an all out war of flying fruit, warm chocolate all over, laughing at nothing, and not having a care in the world.

Yeah, a day or two of this would be really nice once and a while.

So, after we finish our impromptu food fight I head to the downstairs bathroom to clean off, not before sneaking into Brittany's father's office and taking a piece of paper and a pen to write with. I enter the bathroom, lock the door, and begin writing on the paper. There's no way I'm going to want to forget this day, so I'll document it in the best way I know how right now.

Shut up, I'm going to be an English Major, don't blame me for wanting to do this.

_I divulge in a world of my friends so true  
Who live in a fantasy of Fondue for Two  
They have my back-through and through  
No matter which events I need to do_

_Brittany, oh Brittany, as sweet as can be  
Who giggles and smiles with a soul so free  
Throughout my journey her spirit will be with me  
How wonderful she'll become, I can't wait to see_

Tubbington, dear Tubbington  
The only cat that weighs a ton  
But cared for as if Brittany's only son  
I hate that cat. (Even though we did have fun)

_And Santana, there's always a bark with her bite  
But with her caring smile I know things will be alright  
Even in perilous times she knows no fright  
Her spirit's so strong; an untouchable light_

_There's chocolate in my hair  
Not like I honestly care  
I'm tempted to go out and see who stares  
Since I doubt they understand this flare_

_Of acceptance and love  
Which always rises above  
Given in the most secure hug  
Which ever way my wandering mind tugs_

_The touch of friendship so bold and grand  
We'll dream, and cry, and laughed as planned  
All in the while hearts holding hands  
Together the Unholy Trinity will forever stand_

**A/N: Yeah, I don't really know what all that was with Rory and Brittany's house but hey, it was interesting xD Hope you enjoyed! Please, if you liked it, feel free to review or add this story to your story alerts or whatever you want! Support keeps me goin' (*cough*)! And a special thanks to Celtic Quill who gave me inspiration to write this chapter! This might sound weird but you're probably my biggest inspiration! :) **


End file.
